Taros (Rider-tan world)
' The Taros, '''are a group of imagin that assist Ryouko Nogami, in becoming '''Temporal Rider Den-o' each one having a different Weapon form, and while all of them are possessing Ryouko at once, they have access to the C limax and Super Climax forms. There are four main Taros siblings, however there are several imagin who carry debatable Taro status. List of Taros *'Momotaros- '''The first Imagin Contracted to Ryouko, she resembles a Red Oni, and has a temperment to match. Rude, crude, and hot blooded, Momo has access to Den-o's Sword form *'Urataros- The second Imagin contracted to Ryouko, she resembles a blue turtle demon. Smooth talking, and having seductive traits to be admired by even the most sultry of succubi, Urataros has access to Den-o's Rod Form *'Kintaros- '''The third Imagin contracted to Ryouko, Kin-chan has the patience of a Shrine maiden, but the temperment and strength of a Lumber jack. She has access to Den-o's Ax Form. *'Ryutaros- 'The last imagin officially contracted to Ryouko, Ryu is extremely childish, albeit an extremely gifted break dancer. She has Access to possibly one of Den-o's most destructive forms, Gun Form. Imagin with debatable Taro Status *'Sieg- 'when possessing Ryouko, she gains access to Den-o's wing form, similiar to Sword form, but with more elegance and a flight capability. Sieg feels she should be treated as Royalty, yet bows before Ryouko seeing her as a "Princess" while seeing her self as a simple Dutchess. *'Teddy- '''Partner of Ryouko's granddaughter, takes the form of a sword for her use, is also known as '''Neotaros *'Deneb- '''while not being one to possess Ryouko, she treats the Taros as family Den-o Forms - Rod Form= *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s When possessing Ryouko or anyone else or by herself Urataros can assume Rod Form. The DenGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power, while losing speed and jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Cho Den-O Series. Urataros throws her rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears she attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor and resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. - Ax Form= *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 93kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s When possessing Ryouko or anyone else or by herself Kintaros assumes Ax Form. In this form the DenGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power and defense but loses speed and kicking power. This form is Den-O's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Den-O whenever she senses crying or when she hears anything similar to the Japanese word for cry (naku). The aura armor is golden yellow and the motif is of an axe, with a DenKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. - Gun Form= *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessing Ryouko or anyone else or by herself Ryutaros assumes Gun Form. The DenGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most superior out of Den-O's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at hier whim as she overpowers the other Taros and Ryouko herself. However she tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to her low precision and the high power of her ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into her fighting style making her movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor resembles a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. - Wing Form= *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 90kg *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 50m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s When possessing Ryouko or anyone else or by herself, Sieg assumes Wing Form by placing the Wing Buckle over the Terminal Buckle. Unlike other forms Wing Form has the DenGasher become two weapons, a boomerang and a handaxe. It resembles Sword Form but the Aura Skin becomes gold, different shoulder blades are used and the visor is blue resembling swan wings, the bird of the ballet, Swan Lake, which Sieg is based after. This form gives Den-O more mobility than Gun Form could provide. - Climax Form= *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s '''Climax Form' is Den-O's sixth and strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryouko's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that is attached to the Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Modewith the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. With Sieg added, Climax form gains the additional ability of flight, and becomes Super Climax form }} Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Non-human Category:Kamen Riders